Nuclear imaging, such as non-contrast computerized tomography (CT) scans, are commonly used to generate cross-sectional imaging studies during emergency and/or non-emergency medicine. Images generated during a scan (i.e., scan images) serve as a screening tool to identify defects (or abnormalities) in a patient's brain, if present. Common defects identified through non-contrast CT scans include acute hemorrhage, acute infarction, hydrocephalus, mass effect, mass lesion, and intracranial hemorrhage, among others.
In current health settings, a radiologist visually reviews each scan to identify abnormalities. Many scan images lack any visible findings but must still be reviewed, increasing patient treatment time and decreasing timeliness of critical finding identification. Existing screening workflow utilizes non-imaging information such as patient age, type and severity of incident, and manifestations of symptoms to attempt to prioritize review of scans by radiologist. Although such screening workflows can provide some filtering, existing systems can result in delayed review and identification of critical findings, lowering patient outcomes and increasing costs.